Casino Crashers 2/Little Horn
|color1=#000;border:10px solid #4cf!important;border-radius:25px!important;color:#4cf!important |color2=#3d0988;border-radius:10px!important;color:#4cf!important;padding:5px |color3=#4cf;border-radius:10px!important;color:#000!important;padding:5px |image= |descr= |header1=Character Rarity |insert1=Rare |header2=Character Category |insert2=Hellish/Demonic |header3=Max Health |insert3=1000 HP |header4=Royal Flush |insert4=Big Horn |header5= |insert5=}}Little Horn is a portal-using demon from the game The Binding of Isaac: Afterbirth. His main gimmick is the portals he uses to go through, throw bombs through, and hack up demonic balls of death. Little Horn is very fast, being able to warp to the other sides of the map with ease, though his health is below average. A few hits from a tanky character and he could very well be destroyed. Along with sending himself through portals, other players can also fall into his portals, leading to sometimes very strategic attacks. Little Horn is classified as a Rare character, and can be found from opening Casino Boxes. As an enemy, he can appear any time after Floor 5, and has a higher chance to spawn on floors with the "Hellish" category. There is a low chance Little Horn can spawn as a boss. The boss little horn has a high increase in health, and can also summon copies of himself that last for 20 seconds, and act the same as a regular Little Horn. As opposed to regular bombs, the boss Little Horn fires homing napalms. Attacks Note that this is a list of notable attacks, and is not all of them. Portals Portals are the main "gimmick" of Little Horn, and it is usually what he uses to get around. Portals, when placed, throw Little Horn to a random spot in the map, and can also throw other players around. He can deploy portals in two ways, he can merely place it under him and teleport somewhere, or he can fire a portal that moves across the ground, dissapearing after several seconds. Portals can even swallow up items and supports. Shots, even from enemy players, can also be sent through the portals. This is mainly used for very strategic attacks, and is utilized by the elite players in Competitive. Bombs Bombs, another one of Little Horn's attacks, are round, black orbs with a fuse and a skull on it. They are on a 3s timer, and cause a medium-sized explosion, dealing a moderate amount of damage. Rarely, Little Horn will fire a homing bomb that chases enemies, and causes a larger explosion. Like portals, bombs can be either placed or thrown across the map, and can even go through portals. Bombs can be pushed away by anyone, including assists. Little Horn can also hold the bomb for a longer amount of time, though if held too long, the bomb will explode in his hands and deal damage to him. Smoking Shadow Balls Little Horn can also fire black orbs that home in on the enemy, though they are able to be destroyed, and do not have much health. The balls deal contact damage, and bounce back when hitting an enemy. Only 3 of these can be on the field at once, and once there are 3 Little Horn can no longer use that attack until they have been destroyed. Tail Little Horn's tail, albeit small, can deal massive damage. Little Horn can also use it as transporation, bouncing around on it across the map. When in the air, Little Horn can slam back down with his hail, dealing damage to anyone unlucky enough to be under him. He can also become a spinning top by spinning on his tail, getting a little air time. If Little Horn happens to come down with his tail unto a portal, he will merely fly through it, still maintaining his momentum. Special Attacks Combo Attack Little Horn quickly opens a portal, grabs a bomb, and smashes it into the enemies head, causing it to explode and send both of them flying. Omega Combo Attack Little Horn will summon a portal behind and in front of him, and then kick the enemy into the portal, turning around and kicking them back into the portal as they fly out of it. Little Horn finishes it with a strong uppercut, sending the enemy flying upward. Royal Flush BIG HORN Little Horn falls into a large portal, coming out as Big Horn. Two hands fly out from the background. For 10 seconds, Big Horn resides in the background, firing massive shadow balls and throwing barrages of bombs at the stage. Category:Subpages Category:Characters